helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Bond
Previous Quest Info As long as everything's fine at the ball... Objective Attend Dance Ball: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes *In this beauty contest the Civilian Woman's stats are as follows: **Weaknesses: ***Sexy ★☆☆☆☆ ***Pure ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lively ★☆☆☆☆ ***Noble ★☆☆☆☆ ***Gorgeous ★☆☆☆☆ ***Delicate ★☆☆☆☆ ***Mature ★☆☆☆☆ ***Lovely ★☆☆☆☆ **Strengths: ***Warm ★★★☆☆ ***Cool ★★★☆☆ *Andre explains how he turned the frog prince into a man in the benefit quest Forever Fairytale. Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: I'm ready to continue reading. Xavier: The shield will last for a long time. Stay cautious. Magda: I will. Thank you, Sir Xavier. Story Chat 2 Hugh: You're here, Lady Ellenstein! Let's go before it's too late! Magda: Why are you in such a hurry? Hugh: The centennial ball is today! Miss Kelly went to the Queen's Palace to prepare and Miss Coco is waiting for us. Magda: Where is Sir Wolf? Hugh: He said he had something to do and left. I don't know where he is now. We have to run, Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Okay! Story Chat 3 Magda: (This place is different from last time. There's flags and ribbons. Fireworks explode in the air every now and then. People are dancing.) Miss Kelly is performing already. We're just in time! Coco: Lord Olineaux! Lady Ellenstein! Magda: Miss Coco! Coco: Since I have an invitation, I can get in first. The guards will escort you. Coco: Miss Kelly's performance is almost over. And there's the Queen with her soldiers. Magda: She does look like a beautiful woman. Erona: I hope everyone enjoyed Miss Kelly's dance. Today is where I declare myself queen of this country. I don't want anyone to have regrets. Hugh: The original King and Queen would like to have a word. Erona: Now that I have spoken, it will come true. Magda: (whispers) Can she hear you? Hugh: (whispers) I guess so. Erona: Those who helped my country and received invitations, please enter the dance floor. Coco: I've never experienced this before! Come on! Magda: Where is Miss Kelly? Hugh: She should be here soon. Kelly: Lady Ellenstein. Magda: You danced so well. If only I could see you dance in Finsel. Kelly: The Red Shoes only exist here. Hugh: There's nothing wrong with the dance floor. Then the spell... Noble C: Miss Kelly, you were like a swan. Please honour me with a dance! Noble B: I also feel the same. Please dance with me! Kelly: Alright. Tell me if anything happens. Coco: She's so popular! Noble A: Miss Coco, are you free now? May I dance with you? Coco: Huh? Noble A: We can still work together for future business plans! Magda: Go, Miss Coco. I'll find you if something happens. Coco: Okay! I hope you don't mind how I dance. Noble A: Please hold my hand. Magda: It seems we're okay still. Hugh: Let's also relax. A knight needs to balance training with taking breaks. Magda: I'll look there. Story Chat 4 Magda: (I didn't find anything even after talking to some people.) Where is Sir Wolf? If the ball ends and he's still not here, will he stay asleep? Kelly: Is there any progress? Magda: Here's Lord Olineaux. Hugh: I wonder... Erona: ... Is everyone having fun? Magda: (What?) Erona: This ball not only celebrates my coronation but my revival of the country. I have something to say first. I'd like to give a warning to those who think I stole the throne. I am from the Black Forest, but you don't know what happened before that. Coco: I don't like where this is going. Magda: Let's hear her out first. Erona: One hundred years ago, I lived in this palace, and my parents were servants. But the previous King's child was born. She was the mother of our former king. Her father learned of her ill fate and chose me to suffer in her stead. Kelly: Does every villain have a tragedy? Erona: I was fifteen years old, but because of the princess, I slept for a hundred years. Erona: When I woke up, the forest became warped because of my magic. Rabbits and deer turned into monsters while that princess' child ruled as king. My parents were exiled and killed in another land. Hugh: This is too cruel. Noble B: What is Hey Majesty trying to say? Noble C: Shouldn't we just dance? Erona: Now you know why I took the throne. I want no one in this land to suffer the same way I have. I've drained all the mana from this country. No more wizards or tree spirits exist. But this is not enough. Servants are still treated unfairly. Magda: (Did Miss Elderberry lose her power as well?) Erona: If you nobles didn't exist, the tragedy of my parents would've been prevented. So, no one shall leave with regrets today. Coco: The floor is shining... Magda: She's planning to kill us! Erona: You people should work until your last breath! Hugh: We're all turning into animals! Noble C: Oink! Oink! Coco: Coco can't be an animal! Magda: Calm down! Sir Xavier said the spell won't affect you if you don't believe it! Erona: What are you talking about? This is an actual curse! Kelly: Even if I don't believe, these people are becoming animals! Magda: (We have to do something.) : Leave : Magda: Lord Olineaux, stay away from the dance floor! : Hugh: I can't! An invisible wall won't let anyone leave! : Magda: (So we need to buy time!) : Query Magda: Your Majesty, what if someone wanted to use you this entire time? : Story Root 2 : Erona: What a good question. But I don't have to answer you. : Magda: No... : Ends Story Root 1 Erona: What a good question. I don't know where you came from, but I guess it's fine if I tell you more. The person who told me also taught me how to use magic. She was my teacher and the one who put me to sleep. When she found out the truth, she wanted to help. She hoped I would lift the curse on my own someday. My teacher had no reason to deceive me. Magda: Did you ever think your teacher made you her weapon to hurt the King and Queen? Erona: So? I hate them. Coco: Claws?! Noble B: (hisses) Noble C: (chirps) Magda: (Nothing happened to me. It must be thanks to Sir Xavier's spell, but if I don't get out, I'll be transformed!) Noble Lady: Your Majesty! Hunter: What's with all the animals? Magda: (It's Miss Elizabeth's grandmother!) Erona: Who are you? You don't live in the castle. Noble Lady: I'm your half-sister! Aren't you reminded of Father and Mother? Erona: I already forgot what they looked like. Don't try and fool me! Noble Lady: Their names were George and Diana! And Father lost a tooth because of you! Erona: How do you know? Noble Lady: The King was nice to us and our parents. Didn't you live like a real princess before? Erona: He abandoned Father and Mother! Noble Lady: The King was trying to protect and give them a better life. Our parents were never poor. Just look at me. Erona: ... Noble Lady: Stop this. They wanted us to be good people. Erona: I've done what I came here to do. Leave or else I'll turn you into a canary. Noble Lady: Don't do this! Kelly: What a good show! Quack, quack... Why am I quacking? Magda: Miss Kelly, are you turning too?! Andre: Listen to her before you make your decision! Magda: Sir Wolf! Andre: I'm sorry, Lady Ellenstein. Stranger: Erona, you're still so beautiful... Erona: Who are you this time? Wait... Navin: I don't know if you still remember me. I'm Navin. We met one hundred and one years ago. Erona: You... Kelly: She's blushing! Quack! Quack! Magda: Miss Kelly... Navin: I'm the prince of Sordos. I was supposed to wake you up with a kiss and marry you. But a witch made me ugly and prevented me from seeing you. I've been waiting to see you again! My dear Erona! Erona: Did that king ask you to be here? Navin: Yes. He's been searching for a way to break the curse. A kiss of pure love would work. He invited me to meet you here. I love you! Please allow me to ask for your hand in marriage! Erona: Navin... I knew you were meant to cause me heartbreak when we met. But could my teacher really be behind this? Navin: The King and Queen did nothing wrong. No one in this country should suffer. Let bygones be bygones. Erona: Then Navin... Kelly: Huh? Hugh: I can speak again! Coco: There's no more fur. Where are my ears and tail? Andre: They're still there, Miss Coco. Magda: Sir Wolf, how did Sir Navin become human again? Andre: I made a wish hoping the queen fell in love with him. I guess it came true. Magda: Sir Wolf, you still haven't told me how he- Noble B: I'm back to normal! Dear, I thought I'd lose you forever! Lady B: A kiss of true love can break any curse! We have each other. Servant: You're alright! I thought it would be a pity if someone like you became an animal. Hugh: It seems some people care about the commoners. Erona: Hatred blinded me. Thankfully, you were there my dear sister, Navin... and you foreigners. I said no one would have regrets today. Let's celebrate! Candy Bomb Coco: Lady Ellenstein, how does Coco look? Wish Master Hugh: Hahaha, I look more like a genie now! Blood Rose Kelly: As a dancer, I won't lose! Tin Soldier Andre: I shall protect you, Lady Ellenstein. Blood Rose Kelly: Lady Ellenstein, you started this. Now write the ending to this story. Choose one of us to dance with! Magda: I'm so honoured! Please dance with me. : Kelly : Blood Rose Kelly: Speaking of which, I'm also the author of this adventure. : Magda: Miss Kelly, are you wearing those Red Shoes again? : Blood Rose Kelly: Haha, relax. The Queen made them normal ones. : Coco : Candy Bomb Coco: Me? Lady Ellenstein, please be careful. Coco dropped a few bombs while changing. : Magda: Are they still there? : Candy Bomb Coco: Huh, where did they go? Did someone take them? : Magda: It was all in your imagination. What happens here is just in your head. : Candy Bomb Coco: Coco doesn't get it... : Magda: It's okay. Just dance, Miss Coco! : Andre : Tin Soldier Andre: I tried to hid behind someone but you still found mme. : Magda: You're taller than him. : Tin Soldier Andre: I see... : Magda: What was the mission you mentioned earlier? : Tin Soldier Andre: It's nothing special. Let's dance. : Magda: You're changing the topic, Sir Wolf! : Hugh : Wish Master Hugh: I didn't expect you would pick me. : Magda: I wish for two closets to put more clothes in! : Wish Master Hugh: Stop that! Also, it'd be bad if the same clothes were in them! : Magda: You're right. Well, I could donate them to the Sky Church! Please grant me ten closets filled with new clothes! : Wish Master Hugh: It's all a joke... Erona: Are you satisfied with the ball? Noble Lady: It's wonderful. Navin: Anywhere is beautiful so long as you're with me. Noble B: Remember not to turn us into animals again! Erona: Today is the last day I stay in Proz City. After this, I'll return the country to the King and Queen. Magda: Are you leaving? Erona: I've found my family and true love. There's nothing more for me to do. Blood Rose Kelly: It seems we managed to help her overcome her hatred. Erona: This country will forever be at peace. Enjoy the dance as the sun sets. Magda: Yes, Your Majesty. Noble A: Yes, Your Majesty. Navin: Let me help you pack. Erona: The rabbits and deer can do it. Navin, let's dance before it's night. Story Chat 5 Magda: It ends like any other fairy tale. Xavier: The spell has worn off. It's just a normal book now. Hugh: Do you think the Queen already knew of the end? Magda: Maybe that's why she wanted to have no regrets. Andre: Things will never change unless we do something. Coco: Coco has regrets. My coins... Bombs... Magda: (Miss Vivian should've thrown the bombs away.) Maid: Miss Coco, your bombs are back at the shop. Coco: Really? Thank you! Magda: It ended just like that. But the story will live forever in my memory. Kelly: Maybe you can write it down and be an author. Category:Event Quests Category:Dark Fairytale Event Category:Transcript